


Everything About You

by MakoNeko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoNeko/pseuds/MakoNeko
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have a volatile relationship and soon discover that the lines love and hate aren't so black and white.





	

**Standard disclaimer: This is a work of fiction loosely based on the works of J. K. Rowling. I make no profit from the posting of this work. This work is intended for Archive Of Our Own only.**

 

**Chapter 1**

Catalyst

 

Harry Potter soared high above the Quidditch pitch. His keen green eyes searching the clear skies above, and the pitch below him, for a glimmer of gold that marked the location of the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor's key to victory. Below him Harry ignored the brutal struggle for control of the Quaffle happening between his Gryffindor team mates and their Slytherin rivals. Harry was so focused he didn't notice the sound of fabric rustling as his rival flew up next to him.

 

"The Snitch evading you today, Potter?" Came the snide voice of one Draco Malfoy, Harry's very own nemesis. Harry glanced to his right observing the slender young man on the sleek black broomstick. Malfoy's white-blonde hair was perfectly slicked back, some sort of charm must be keeping it in place as he maneuvered the skies above the pitch, his pointed features were almost as sharp as his tongue, and his personality was as cold as his steel grey eyes. Malfoy's pale skin seemed to glitter in the afternoon sun. Harry dragged his eyes away from Malfoy and looked back to the pitch below as the two of them slowly circled above the other players. Harry's eyes scanned the pitch ignoring the verbal jab and caught sight of a glint at the base of one of the stands and tilted his broom at a steep angle down and leaned tight against it as if willing it to go faster.

 

"Potter, when we win I'll come and give you a victory kiss!" Came a wind muffled shout. Harry glanced over and caught Malfoy smirking at him confidently. A jolt of disgust broke his concentration long enough for Malfoy to eke out a lead and knock him aside. Distracted by the casual comment Harry lost control of his broom and crashed into Malfoy as they reached the small fluttering ball and they rolled into a heap on the ground.

 

The hands of both the young men clawed and tore and pulled at each other, their bodies tangled and writhing as they struggled to take control of the tiny golden ball. Harry ended up underneath Malfoy, his hips pinned to the ground, as his nemesis dug his elbow into Harry's shoulder and tore the golden Snitch from Harry's hand. Malfoy's gloved fist shot up from the heap of their heaving bodies in triumph.

 

Fanfare erupted around them as green and silver banners cascaded down the front of the stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium in a flash of green magic sparks. The back of Harry's head hit the grass of the pitch and he sighed in defeat. Harry glared up at that snake in school robes as Malfoy held the Snitch aloft and shot an arrogant smirk in his direction.

 

*******

 

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor locker room and the last of his team mates glanced his way and withered under his scowl before they beat a hasty retreat. Harry slammed his gloved fist into his locker and cursed aloud. He had let Malfoy get under his skin and it had cost his team the match. Gryffindor had the match in the palm of their hands and he had let that prick Malfoy distract him by flirting no less. Harry's cheeks flushed at the memory of Malfoy's taunt.

 

"Give me a kiss, indeed. Prick." Harry muttered as he tore his locker open and threw his glove inside. He threw each piece of gear into his locker with a thud which muffled the soft footfall behind him. "Arrogant prat." Harry grumbled at the memory of being pinned beneath the slender young man. He shrugged out of his maroon outer robes and turned to throw them on the wooden bench behind him. Harry was broken from his thoughts by a pale arm flying past his head and the sound of a hand slamming against the metal lockers behind him. Harry blinked and looked up, his emerald eyes focused on familiar steel grey eyes inches from his face. Harry took a step back and bumped up against the lockers.

 

"Hullo Potter." Malfoy's smooth voice rubbed along the inside of Harry's skull like velvet. Harry felt chills chase down his spine and that pleasurable tingle woke the anger and indignation in him. He shoved Malfoy backward knocking him off balance as the back of Malfoy's knees hit the bench.

 

"Leave me alone Malfoy, you caught me off guard with your jokes once. It will not happen again." Harry grumbled.

 

Harry watched as the surprise faded from Malfoy's face replaced with an anger that matched Harry's own. Malfoy rushed forward and pushed Harry's wrists above his head against the cold metal of the changing room lockers. Malfoy's glare failed to wither Harry's rage and a growl escaped Malfoy's lips before he slammed them fiercely against Harry's.

 

Rage bubbled beneath the surface of the searing kisses, Malfoy's tongue forced his way between Harry's lips. He plundered Harry's mouth and laid claim to every inch of it. Harry struggled to the surface of the surprise and fought back against the kiss and their tongues warred for dominance. Malfoy pulled away from the kiss almost as swiftly as he had engaged it and pulled Harry's shirt loose from where it was tucked into his trousers. Harry gasped as Malfoy slid down in front of him and bit and sucked on Harry's lower abdomen just above his hips. Malfoy's teeth scraped against his skin.

 

Harry's hands moved of their own accord and slipped into the white-blonde locks of his nemesis. His lips were still throbbing from his first kiss. Malfoy had caught him off guard again and had stirred something deep within him. Harry glanced down through half lidded eyes at his hands buried deep in that silky hair. Harry's anger started rising again. Harry James Potter would not be imposed upon by unwanted kisses, no matter how sweet and arousing they might happen to be. He would beat Malfoy at his own game, whatever this new form of torment might be. Harry's head fell back as he couldn't bear to look at Malfoy burning a brand onto his body with his mouth, fingertips searing his skin, his mind falling into a daze from the sensations. Before Harry could analyze what all of this meant, the young man in front of him was gone as if he had never been there. Harry blinked lazily and stared down at his empty hands and his disheveled body.

 

 

 


End file.
